HELP ME FIND 'SEDUCTIVE WISHES!
by DedicatedReader
Summary: SHE'S BACK. PLEASE LOOK INSIDE! Guess what... I FOUND IT!, look inside for more details. THIS ISN'T MY WORK. Now that I have you're attention, I need help finding a fanfic called 'Seductive Wishes'. Please look inside to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

This is not my work. I need help. I'm looking for a story that was on fanfiction and has disappeared. I don't know what happened to it but it was called 'Seductive Wishes'. I will post the first chapter of the story and, if you recognise it, can you please tell me what happened to it in the reviews. Thank You!!!


	2. First Chapter of 'Seductive Wishes'

**Chapter one "The Wish"**   
Kagome held the Shikon No Tama complete in her hand. They had destroyed Naraku already so there was no need to waste the wish on him and Kikyo had already been killed by Naraku and from what she understood, you cannot bring back the dead.

Inu Yasha had already told her not to try that. Kikyo was now at peace and he wanted to leave it that way. Sesshomaru had helped with the fight and so had Kouga. All three had fought side by side. Miroku and Sango had both been wounded but where going to recover and Shippo was happy again.

It had been three days and still she had not decided on a wish. She had secretly been waiting for a hint from the others on how to use the Shikon No Tama. She had to make a wish in order for it to again become part of her and be safe.

Kagome sat on the edge of the well alone. She had a lot to think about. Any wish would do, just something to make the Shikon No Tama come back to nestle inside her body safe from harm. She closed her eyes. A wish that would be done for good only. "Love," She thought to herself with a smile.

She knew she had lots of love inside herself and really she loved everybody and she would wish that they were all happy. She thought to herself about her friends.

Inu Yasha had told her not to wish Kikyo back but still, he had not told her he loved her. Still, she knew he did and it made her heart glad. That is why he had let go of his debt to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru looked almost sad watching her with glowing eyes but said nothing before taking off. Where he went she didn't know but she had felt he had wanted to say something to her, and to Inu Yasha, but his pride had held him back. He had left in silence.

Kouga had told her he was going to try to find Aimye. She knew he still loved her but he had also grown to love the girl who loved him with all her heart. She had kissed his sad cheek much to Inu Yasha's dismay who stood fuming behind her. She had wished Kouga luck and hoped he would soon find Aimye and get things straight with her.

Sango and Miroku had stared at each other, still not telling their true feeling to each other. True feelings she knew they loved each other, had known it for a long time, but they were scared to say the words to each other. 

Shippo wanted a family and she hoped he would be able to stay with Sango and Miroku for they would both love him to death.

Yes, she could use the wish to make everyone happy, but how could she ward the wish.

She didn't want any of her friends to start fighting again, not with each other anyway. She wanted them to get along and to even be close friends. She smiled to herself. Before she lost her nerve, she held the Shikon No Tama up in the air and closing her eyes and focusing all her powers on the tiny spear, blue florescent light waves started swirling out from her small hand and she became lightheaded as she spoke the words. Almost losing train of thought, it was taking so much of her energy from her.

"I call upon the power of purity and light. Purity of innocence and love please, I beg of you, I wish for all my friends to feel the most powerful love. A love that cannot be broken and to know the one they love will love them back."

Kagome could feel herself becoming faint as her voice became whispery trying to understand the wish she was making.

"Please, no fights between the friends I love, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. I wish for them to be loved whole-heartedly by the person they choose to love and for them to be best friends with each other. That way all will be happy and loved."

Kagome could feel the Shikon No Tama leave her hand as the waves circle out around her growing wider, shifting the grass around her as the waves blew out from the center and spread out past as far as she could see. A beam of light appeared in the center of the field right at the well where she was, strait from her to the Shikon No Tama still suspended high above her.

She could feel that her wish had been granted and the Shikon No Tama was now returning home to its rightful place, deep inside her. As she watched it start to descend slowly, then a prickling of fear came to her. With what little strength she had left in her body she looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew wide. 

No, it couldn't be, he was supposed to be dead. How could he come back? She had to stop him, she knew what he wanted, the Shikon No Tama and he would get it if she didn't do something quick. Closing her eyes just as she saw him take flight for the Shikon No Tama, she screamed, sending a wave of power up the beam of light and shattering the ball right before Naraku came into contact with it.

Kagome could hear his scream of denial just as she passed out. She had done all she could. The wish had been made and now she had kept Naraku from acquiring the spear. Her last thought was sadness, she had once again shattered the Shikon No Tama and nothing had changed.

Naraku looked down at the girl who had spoiled all his carefully laid plans. He had made them all think he was dead then he had waited. He knew as long as she had not made a wish, she was to powerful to approach. So he had hid himself and turned his powers off, playing dead, waiting for her to make a wish so she would be weak and he could take the Shikon No Tama.

It had all worked out perfectly. She had been alone and weak and he had been within inches of what he wanted more than anything. Naraku stood above the beautiful virgin Miko. His raven dark hair flowed like silk almost the length of his body, fluttering in the breeze created from the shattering of the Shikon No Tama.

He was very bit as beautiful as a dark angel with the heart of an enraged demon. He wanted to kill the Miko for what she had done, but he wouldn't. The starlight streaks coursed from the shattering of the Shikon No Tama, were still lighting the sky he knew her protectors would come for her. His angelic face turned into a sneer. They would not find her. Swiftly he cradled her body within his arms. No one yet knew he was alive and for now he would leave it that way. He would not harm her for she would see the shards for him this time.

Again masking all his scent, he opens a small void and stepped inside. Taking Kagome with him, the void silently closing behind them.

The well still lit up with the lights that had yet to fade, the lights and the wish called to those who would come and help the owner of the one whom the Shikon No Tama belong to. 

Inu Yasha sat in his favorite branch of the god tree thinking of Kagome. He couldn't wait until she made her wish and they could be together. He wanted her to stay here in his time and he would love her always. He knew their love would keep her happy.

All of a sudden a wave of light came from nowhere and engulfed him. His body tingled all over, flashes in his mind of Kagome's smile, of his love for her. It intensified. Then flashes of Kouga being wounded by Naraku. He felt like he was watching a long lost brother and his eyes teared. He wanted no harm to come to his friend.

Then another flash, this time of his half brother, who he knew had changed some. Sesshomaru, he had saved Inu Yasha several times during battle with Naraku although he wouldn't take credit for it. He knew his brother loved him and had finally accepted him as a real brother worthy of his brotherly love, and yes, he would not let any harm come to Sesshomaru. He knew the brothers would protect each other.

He also felt the love he already had for his friends Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He opened his eyes as the waves passed the feelings were still there. Then streaks of light started lighting up the sky. "No, I have seen this before. The Shikon No Tama." He gave a low growl. Something was wrong. Why had it shattered again?

Then the thought came. Kagome. Something is wrong, the lights where coming from the well. "Kagome!" His voice could be heard across the forest as he screamed her name and leapt from the tree moving with the speed of light for the well.

Inu Yasha crashed threw the clearing just as the last of the streaks were vanishing and Kagome was nowhere to be found. He jumped into the well only to come strait back out. Her scent was not there. She had not gone into the well. There was a scent lingering right at the well.

Something besides Kagome's scent and his eyes started to bleed red. "No way, this can't be happening. KAGOME!" The roar sounded like it was ripped from his heart and could be heard throughout the land. 

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of his lands wondering if Kagome had left to go to her world yet. His eyes softened now that no one could see the human who had fought beside the great lord Sesshomaru. A wistful smile lifted the corners of his lips. Not only had she helped defeat Naraku, she had melted the ice around his own heart.

He tensed as a wave from nowhere swarmed upon him. His golden eyes began to glow as his heart filled with more love than he had ever thought himself capable of. He loved Kagome with all his heart and even his brother and the friends that surrounded them in battle. He felt a need to protect; he could use his power to protect those who were weaker then him.

The wave passed but the feeling remained. He had always known he loved Kagome but the other feelings were new to him and he felt overwhelmed. He even felt a brotherly love for his brother. Never again would he try to harm Inu Yasha. They shared the same blood.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes reflected the starburst that now lit the sky. "What's this?" His voice became angry. Something was wrong, he felt it. Faster than the human eye, he vanished. Within no time, he appeared standing over his brother at the well.

Inu Yasha was kneeling his body shaking with suppressed rage. Sensing another presence, he looked up as his brother came closer. He felt the blood lust leave his eyes as he stood facing Sesshomaru. Only his fist still balled at his sides showed his anger. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at the well. No need to sniff it as Inu Yasha had done so already. He could smell the trace of the hanyou. "Naraku has Kagome." His voice calm belying the anger he himself felt.

Inu Yasha could only nod. "She must have shattered the Shikon No Tama to keep Naraku from stealing it." He watched his brother for the first time feeling no anger. "Will you help me get her back?"

Sesshomaru nodded, hiding nothing. "We, together, will get her back." He felt his pain was the same as his brothers. "We should have protected her. We should have not let this happen."

Inu Yasha knew his brother was right. "From now on, we will both protect her, together."


	3. I FOUND IT! & a ThankYou

I would like to thank BrightDarkness272, AutumnTheReviewer, Drown-The-World-In-Tears and gen'ei honsho, and anyone else who as helped look for this fic.

Apparently the fic was spelt wrong, it's called 'Suductive Wishes' and the author is amyfushigiyugi.

To anyone who reads this, look for the fic and read it, especially if you like InuyashaXKagomeXSesshoumaru fics.

Oh and because I am such a wonderful person, and you all love me so much… I went ahead and found it for you. Here's the site, but there are no chapter navigation thingies so just change the number next to wishes for that chapter. The fic only goes for 11 chapter, k.

**http:// www. geocities. com/ wolf newsies /wishes4 .html**

Just remember to remove the spaces, k.

Thanks again to everyone who bothered to read this.

Ok people, everything under this line is new. People have been e-mailing me about the fic and not everyone has been able to find, so I'll explain a few things first.

First of all the pen-name 'amyfushiyugi' won't be found on the FanFiction site, nor any other fanfiction site. It seems that this authir has decided to withdraw themselves from fanfiction sites.

Second, I only was able to get the story through the site above, so no matter what, it's not going to give a story, even if it is listed some where, such as A Single Spark, or AnimeSpiral.

Third, if you really want to find this story, go to a search engine and search for 'amyfushiyugi, seductive wishes'. It should show up on a geo-site.

Last of all, if you still can't find it and you want to read it, contact me and I'll give you a copy of the story, okay.

Good luck people and thanks again for the reviews.


	4. Original 'Seductive Wishes' Is Back!

People, people, please. I have an announcement to make.

The story 'Seductive Wishes' is now being reposted by amyfushiyugi under the user name of 'kagomeismine'.

Please read the fic and give it its proper praise.

Here is a link to it: (remove the spaces)

http//www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 661945/


End file.
